Tracy Stewart
Tracy Stewart was a supporting character in Season 5 of Teen Wolf. She is the daughter of public defender, Mr. Stewart, and an unnamed woman. Tracy was also a senior at Beacon Hills High School. She was first introduced when she was having a counseling session with Natalie Martin, where she admitted that she has night terrors. After reading Gabriel Valack's book about the Dread Doctors, Tracy began to experience hallucinations of repressed memories she had of being transformed into a Chimera through their experiments. After snapping out of her hallucinations, the Dread Doctors killed Tracy by injecting her with an overdose of modified mercury, stating that her condition was terminal as a result of her body's rejection of the transformation. Not long after her body was taken to the Nemeton by Jordan Parrish, Tracy was resurrected by Theo Raeken using a green serum created by the Dread Doctors. Afterward, Tracy immediately joined Theo's Chimera Pack, and proved to be the only member who never once questioned her place in the pack or felt conflicted about the things that Theo wanted them to do. Unfortunately for Tracy, she ultimately met her death a second and final time in the penultimate episode of Season 5B, when Theo killed her to steal her Chimera powers in hopes that her Kanima venom would allow him to kill the Beast of Gevaudan and steal its powers as well. Tracy is a member of the Chimera Pack and was a senior at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Virtually nothing about Tracy's life prior to her introduction in the series is known. Her father worked as a lawyer (specifically a public defender) ( ), ( ), but since her mother was not seen or mentioned during her time on the series, it is possible that her parents were either divorced or her mother was no longer living. Tracy seemed to be an average student at school, judging by Natalie Martin's comments about needing good recommendations to get into college ( ), and she had seemingly been suffering from night terrors long enough that she was seeing a psychiatrist to help deal with them. ( ). At some point in her life, her father defended a felon on death row, which led her to learn the details of how lethal injection worked, a lesson she would later use after her resurrection. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf Season 5A In Parasomnia, Tracy was first seen at school in the guidance counselor's office, where she was talking to Natalie Martin about her night terrors, which have been causing her to not get enough sleep. Tracy explained that she usually doesn’t remember what causes her terrors, and then went on to tell Natalie what happened in her most recent nightmare, which she happened to remember despite her previous remark about her dreams. It was a stormy night when Tracy awoke to find a crow pecking against the skylight of her bedroom. Though the crow eventually flew away, she saw one of the Dread Doctors outside her window shortly afterward. She turned away to turn on the lamp next to her bed, but by the time she looks back at the window, he's gone. She's awoken once again when she felt a breeze over her face and realized that her skylight was open. She got up and grabbed a chair to use as a stool to close the skylight, but then one of the Dread Doctors grabbed the chair leg and pulled it out from under her, causing her to fall onto the floor. Back in the guidance office in the present, she told Natalie that she was found by her father on the floor and that what she dreamed couldn't have been real because the skylight was sealed years ago to weatherproof it. Just as Tracy was getting ready to leave, she threw up a troubling amount of black blood and a crow's feather over Mrs. Martin's desk. Tracy was later seen in the hallway as she walked to her locker. She saw a shadow that resembled one of the Dread Doctors going across the locker, but once she opened it, the shadow disappeared. However, soon afterward, the lights in the hallway appeared to shut off, which caused her to panic as she imagined that one of the Doctors was crawling out of a nearby locker and dripping black blood onto the floor. She quietly reminded herself that none of this was real until Lydia Martin, who seemed worried by how anxious Tracy was, came up to her and snapped her out of her hallucination. Lydia, concerned for Tracy, went to her mother Natalie to discuss options for Tracy, during which time Natalie explained that she had suggested that Tracy go home earlier, but that she didn't want to miss her first day of senior year. She went on to insist that Tracy needed professional help (i.e. not Lydia's help), which gave Lydia an idea. Tracy was then seen in her bedroom with Lydia and Deputy Jordan Parrish, who Lydia had called to check out Tracy's bedroom to make sure everything was okay. Parrish asked Tracy to confirm her earlier statement that the skylight had been weatherproofed, but looked alarmed when he checked the skylight out and found that it was no longer sealed shut. To make matters worse, Parrish stepped up on a chair to see the roof through the skylight and was horrified to find a flock of dead crows on the roof with their black feathers scattered everywhere, though he kept this detail secret from Tracy and only informed Lydia about it after they had left the house. While Parrish, who had offered to guard Tracy's house after agreeing with Lydia that something was going on with her, kept watch in his cruiser outside the house, he picked up a pair of binoculars to get a closer look. Unfortunately for Parrish, he had completely missed Tracy sneaking out of the house while he was getting his binoculars, and failed to see her standing behind his truck, staring at him with a dead-eyed look due to the fact that she was sleepwalking. She then unconsciously walked to the Dread Doctors Operating Theater, where she later woke up on the dirty tile floor and was immediately terrified by where she found herself. When the Dread Doctors slowly approached her, Tracy only became more scared, especially when she saw the leader, The Surgeon, carrying a huge syringe gun. Just like earlier, Tracy began muttering to herself that none of this was real and that she was just dreaming, but The Surgeon robotically replied, "No, Tracy, you're awakening." Before Tracy can react further, The Pathologist and The Geneticist pin her face-down on the floor and inject her with a large amount of modified mercury in her neck. Once they're done, Tracy suddenly remembers all of her repressed memories, including the fact that she had been partially transforming when Lydia snapped her out of her hallucination earlier that day and had clawed her locker door, as well as the fact that she had attacked and eaten the flock of crows on her roof the previous night. In the present, Tracy's eyes glow gold like a Beta Werewolf, and her teeth and fingernails extend into fangs and claws as she looks up at the ceiling and roars. In Dreamcatchers, Tracy is on top of the prison transport van containing Tracy's father, a driver, a officer and Donovan Donati. The driver begins to stiffen up and the van speeds up because he can't get his foot off the pedal, originally its believed that he's having a heart attack but then kanima venom begins to seep through the puncture holes in the roof. Eventually Tracy's father is able to stop the van but he then sees Tracy standing outside the van, she punches through the window and hits the driver, his blood sprays everywhere then the officer in the back begins shooting, after killing the officer, Tracy then approaches her dad and kills him as well, the next day, its revealed by Jordan Parrish that she also killed her psychiatrist. Tracy is in Mr.Yukimura's classroom, however, Tracy isn't aware that she's in the classroom, she believes that she's in a dark room, she grabs the side of the desk so hard that it breaks. Hayden Romero notices her and that she's barefoot, she tells Tracy that they need to go but she then grabs Hayden's arm because she's seeing Scott McCall and Liam Dunbar as the Dread Doctors. She soon collapses and mercury comes pouring out her mouth, she has been brought to Deaton's clinic and he is examining her, Deaton notices that she had an "allogeneic skin graft". They're worried that when she wakes up, she'll try and kill them and escape, Deaton assures them that she won't get past the Mountain Ash since nothing supernatural can cross it, he then attempts to use scalpel on her but it break, her skin is very hard, right after it breaks, he sees something moving under her skin, they flip her over and her back literally splits open down the middle and her tail comes out. Tracy jumps up and scratches all of them which leaves them paralyzed and she runs right pass the mountian she and it has no affect on her. Tracy shows up at the Sheriff Station and paralyzes all the deputies, kira and Lydia arrive only to look up at the ceiling a see Tracy, she knocks down Sheriff Stilinski and stabs Lyida. Her and Kira engage in a fight which ends in Kira cutting off her tail, she then goes chasing after Natalie Martin. Malia Tate arrives at the station just in time to stop Tracy, they begin to fight which ends with Malia's knee crushing her throat, Tracy finally wakes up out of her night terror, she and Malia get up but they are attacked by the dread doctors, The surgeon injects something into her neck and she dies. In Condition Terminal, everyone comes down into the basement of the Sheriff Station to see Malia standing over Tracy's dead body, Deaton tells them that she's not turning back to her human form. Deaton later explains to Scott that Tracy had Werewolf's claws but kanima scales, he comes to the conclusion that someone is attempting to make supernatural creatures with non-supernatural means. Later, The Hellhound comes and takes her body. In Lies of Omission, Tracy's body is briefly seen at the Nemeton. In Status Asthmaticus, she is resurrected with an unknown green substance by Theo Raeken. He tells her that she's in his pack now and that he's her alpha. In The Last Chimera, sometime in the not so distant future, she is breaking into Eichen House with Theo, Josh and Corey, she kills at least one guard and roughs up Valack. They plan to retrieve Lydia Martin, so that they can use her to lure Parrish to them. In Damnatio Memoriae, she and Theo go to Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital to finish what she started. The driver of the prison transport vehicle is still alive and he could ID Tracy as the killer, so she kills him by injecting venom into his IV bag thus killing him instantly, she knew how to do this because her father one defended a guy on death row and this allowed her to learn how lethal injection works. In the tunnels, after paralyzing Stiles, she and Josh attack Scott but they fail. In Codominance she and Theo arrive at the school, they're tracking The Beast, they enter the school and she asks Theo if its true it killed over one hundred people, Theo tells her that is was closer to five hundred. Then they see that the Dread Doctors have left another message for it, Tracy is confused because she believed the beast just to be another kid turned Chimera Theo tells her that the doctors don't care about the kid underneath, they just want the beast. One of the doctors appear right before them and she attacks but her hits have no affects and she is knocked into a locker then the beast comes from around the corner and Tracy is terrified, it roars so loud that she's forced to close her ears and by the time she looks up, the doctors and La Bete are gone. In The Sword and the Spirit, Tracy, Corey and Josh capture Deucalion. She tells Theo that Deuc knows why he's there. In Amplification, Tracy kills a guards and enters Eichen House along with Theo Raeken and the rest of his pack. Given a signal from Theo, she grabs Valack and pins him to the wall, the prepare to take Lydia but Parrish in Hellhound mode shows up. In Lie Ability, Tracy is instructed by Theo to attack Hellhound Parrish and she does by her venom appears to have no effect on him, she is then knocked into the wall by the powerhouse hellhound. She scratches one of the guards, it is unknown if he's dead or just paralyzed but she then takes his radios. Some time later she makes it outside Eichen House, Tracy scratches Parrish in the back and she grabs Martin. Scott attempts to reason with her but it doesn't work, so Natalie Martin shocks Tracy with taser stick. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Tracy tells Josh that he has to be the one to put the mask on because his powers will prevent him from dying. As Deucalion becomes to much to listen to, Theo tells her to paralyze him but Deuc first asks her how weak was she before becoming a chimera? Deucalion explains to her that its the truly powerless that are so eager to display newly found power. Later she shows up at the McCall House to break the mountain ash barrier which allows The Desert Wolf to enter. In Apotheosis, Tracy helps a wounded Theo back to the lair, she lays him against the wall seeing as he can't stand on his own. They begin to kiss but Theo is in pain, so she wants to stop and take a couple of more days to think of a new plan but Theo is against this. She tells him that she's not like the other because she's can't take his pain, Theo tells her that she can do something else for him, he then takes her powers. She tries to fight back and begs Theo to stop but he doesn't. This eventually leads to Theo killing her. Personality When she was first introduced, Tracy originally appeared to be a nice and sweet girl who was very shy and quiet and who suffered in silence from night terrors that required her to see the guidance counselor and a psychiatrist. However, after her resurrection, she became a different person, both due to the darkness inside of her as a result of being brought back to life and the fact that Theo actively encouraged her to relish in this darkness. This was evidenced by the fact that, after joining Theo's pack, Tracy killed several people of her own free will. It was Deucalion who pointed out that Tracy must have felt defenseless and weak prior to becoming a Chimera, and he then suggested that it was this defenselessness that made Tracy enjoy the power she gained as a Werewolf-Kanima hybrid and use it to hurt others. Physical Appearance Tracy is an attractive young lady with a tanned white skin, long brown hair, and almond-shaped brown eyes. She has a fairly thin physique and is somewhat tall. Prior to her first death, she dressed in a feminine, girl-next-door style in jeans and cardigan sweaters. However, after she was resurrected, she put blonde highlights in her brown hair and began dressing in a more trendy fashion to reflect her new, confident personality. Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Though Chimeras in general don't seem to have as many weaknesses as true supernaturals, Tracy was not shown to be fully invulnerable. For example, Tracy appeared to have a weakness to electricity, much like real Werewolves, which was evidenced on three separate occasions. On the first, Tracy and her packmate Josh Diaz, a Chimera with electromagnetokinesis, were fighting the True Alpha Scott McCall when Scott grabbed Tracy's clawed hand and shoved it into Josh's chest; Josh's electricity shocked and weakened Tracy while her Kanima venom paralyzed Josh, effectively defeating both in one shot. The second time, Tracy was knocked out with a high-voltage taser wand wielded by Natalie Martin at Eichen House, and the third time, Tracy was once again weakened by electrokinesis, this time by Theo Raeken, who had stolen Josh's powers and used them against Tracy to weaken her enough to kill her and steal her powers as well. Additionally, Tracy's Kanima venom was not effective against everyone, and since she relied on this venom in battle, this could be considered a weakness. For example, Tracy's venom didn't work when she fought against Lydia Martin (who, as a Banshee, was immune to most supernatural phenomena), nor did it work on Jordan Parrish (who, as a Hellhound, a being connected to Banshees, was also immune to the venom). When Theo used Tracy's venom against Sebastien Valet, otherwise known as the Beast of Gevaudan, it also proved ineffective, indicating that, had Tracy survived to battle the Beast in person, her venom would not have worked against him either. Though the venom worked on Malia Tate, she was able to heal remarkably quick and defeated Tracy in hand to hand combat. Etymology *'Tracy': Tracy is a unisex given name that was taken from a Norman French place name whose meaning was "domain belonging to Thracius." Thracius itself comes from an Ancient Roman name meaning "of Thracia," a region in southeast Europe that is now divided between Greece and Turkey. Though the name was originally given to men, it later became popular for woman after it was given to a female character in The Philadelphia Story (1940), Tracy Lord. Tracy is also sometimes used as a diminutive of the given name Theresa, which is believed to have Greek origins, derived from either the word θερος (theros), meaning "summer," θεριζω (therizo), meaning "to harvest," or the name of the Greek island of Therasia, west of Santorini. **Variants of the name Tracy in other languages include: Terese (Basque, Danish); Tereza (Bulgarian, Czech); Terezija, Tena (Croatian); Terezie (Czech); Teresa (Danish, Finnish, German); Theresa, Therese (Danish, German); Theresia (Dutch, German); Tess, Thera, Trees (Dutch); Thèrése (French); Terézia, Teca, Teréz (Hungarian); Teresinha (Portuguese); Teresita (Spanish); Tessan (Swedish). *'Stewart': Stewart is a variant of the Scottish occupational name and masculine given name Stuart, possibly of pre-7th century origin. It is derived from the Old English word stigeweard, with the prefix stige- meaning "hall" and the suffix -''weard'' meaning "guardian" or "warden;" together, the name Stewart means "household guardian," and it was given to a person who acted as a steward, an administrative official of an estate, particularly for royal households. Trivia *Since Kanimas are said to seek a master, it is possible that the reason why Tracy has been so loyal to Theo Raeken in the aftermath of her resurrection is because her gratitude toward Theo for bringing her back has caused her to see him as a master. *Tracy was the first person known to have read Gabriel Valack's book The Dread Doctors, which is what caused her terrifying hallucinations and flashbacks in Dreamcatchers. *In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Tracy helped Corinne into the McCall House so the assassin could kill Malia Tate, since Tracy was immune to the Mountain Ash used to ward the house. *In Apotheosis, it was revealed that, despite Tracy being part-Werewolf, she did not possess the power to absorb pain from other living beings like real Werewolves, Werecoyotes, and the rest of the other part-Werewolf Chimeras like Theo and Hayden Romero have. *Judging by the sketches on the walls of Tracy's bedroom, it is likely that Tracy was a skilled artist. Gallery 5x02_parasomnia_Tracy_at_school.jpg Tracy_spits_up_black_liquid.png Tracy_and_the_doctors.jpg Tracy_in_her_room.jpg Tracy_stewart_werewolf.jpg Tracy_dead.jpg Tracy_roaring.png Tracy's_claws_and_fangs.png Tracy_killing.jpg Tracy_half_kanima.jpeg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kanima_face,_fangs_and_eyes.jpg Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_16_Lie_Ability_Kanima_Tracy.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Chimeras Category:Chimera Pack Category:Werewolves Category:Kanimas Category:Antagonists Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Former Humans